Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to bucking machines which simulate the bucking action of a horse or bull and simultaneously spins as is typical of rodeo bulls.
1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous rocking or bucking machines presently in use or available on the open market primarily targeting small children as an amusement device.
Other machines of the prior art are intended primarily for adults and/or cowboys in which the bucking action is considerably improved over the small units located in front of many business establishments for the amusement of children and in which the device angularly rotates or spins to simulate the action of a bucking bull.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,979 issued Dec. 21, 1976 to Turner for Rodeo Training Device and U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,787 issued May 28, 1985 are good examples of rodeo training bucking machines which includes a spin action simulating a bucking bull.
One disadvantage of each of the above named patents comprises the danger of the participant, after being thrown from the rider support to the base or surface of the earth, being injured by the spinning action of the rider support contacting him before he has an opportunity to move out of the way.
The bucking machine apparatus of this invention overcomes this problem by providing a diametrically divided circular pad of substantial thickness and diameter, at least as great as the overall length of the rider support, which surrounds the shaft or spindle supporting the rider support and spins with the rider support and its bucking mechanism thus insuring the rider is in no danger of being hit by the rider support since the rider and the rider support all rotate in the same direction simultaneously.
Further this circular pad is surrounded by an air filled mattress substantially greater in overall horizontal dimensions, so that a rider may roll off the circular pad onto the mattress and exit the position of the bucking bull without physical danger.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,418 issued Nov. 1, 1955 to Small for Hobby Horse and U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,148 issued Jun. 2, 1959 to Lyles for Mechanical Horse are believed good examples of the state-of-the-art relating to amusement riding devices.
A retractable wheel horizontal base frame supports a spin wheel and reversible motor spin wheel driving apparatus having an upstanding spin shaft eccentrically projecting upward from the spin wheel and supporting a bucking apparatus in turn supporting a rider support for simulating a bucking action of a horse or bull while the spin wheel rotates the bucking apparatus in a selected direction.
A divided circular pad horizontally surrounds the vertical axis bucking apparatus and rider support and spins therewith within a central portion of a surrounding air mattress providing padding, with the circular pad, for receiving a rider falling from the rider support thus allowing the falling rider to spin with the device until he can exit the spin pad to the air mattress out of the way of the bucking apparatus.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an amusement and training device simulating the action of a bucking animal or rodeo bull and providing a safety feature minimizing the danger of a thrown rider being injured by the spinning action of the rider support.